We Are Victorious
by KirstenE
Summary: A one-shot, from Han Solo's perspective. It takes place at the end of RotJ, when Leia tells Han that Luke is her brother.


We Are Victorious

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Star Wars or anything related to Star Wars. I can't believe I even have to mention that. XD

Summary: Just a brief POV piece, as told by Han Solo. It takes place at the end of Return of the Jedi, just when Leia admits that Luke is her brother. Romantic and fluffy. I know, I turned Han into a sap, but I hope it isn't too out of character. Let me know what you think, so I can improve in the future. )

* * *

She was beautiful. Even now, dirty and battle-worn, I feel like I would be hard-pressed to find anyone of more exquisite, fiery beauty. She sat, unflinching and staring out into space, as I wrapped her wounded arm in white bandage. Around me, people were cheering at the wonderful, explosive display in the sky above. I knew she was thinking about Luke. I took in her features, trying to read her stoic expression.

"I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew."

She grinned. "He wasn't. I can feel it."

I wasn't sure what to make of that cryptic comment. I decided to say what was really weighing on my mind.

"You love him," I grinned my lopsided smirk, though the last thing I felt like doing at the moment was grinning. I felt like yelling, or being sarcastic, or even walking away, but I didn't feel like grinning. "don't you?"

She looked at me quizzically, and with a tone that made me feel like the biggest fool in the galaxy, she said, "Yes."

My heart sank, even though I had expected just such an answer. I knew from the beginning she was going to break my heart. Well, if she was going to break my heart, she was going to break it well and clean.

"Okay." Well that was lame. "I understand…" No, I didn't. What did Luke have that I didn't? A good heart, a conscience, a power that I could only dream of having, her heart…He had everything I didn't. She looked confused. Now I really felt like yelling. Didn't she see how much she meant to me? It wouldn't be fair to be mad at her. "When Luke comes back…I won't get in the way."

The look on her face made me wonder if I had said something wrong. Maybe she really didn't know how I felt about her. But she laid her hand on my shoulder and for a brief moment she looked like she was about to thank me, but what she said instead shocked me into silence.

"No…" No? What did that mean? "It's not like that.." Not like what? She leaned in conspiratorially. "He's my brother." She whispered, a look of glee on her face like that of a child that's telling a really juicy secret they've been dying to share.

They were…brother and sister? How in the Hell had that happened? Well, I know how it happened, but the very idea-

During my inner monologue she had put her hand on my cheek, and pulled me to her in a kiss. I kissed her back, kissed her like only one madly in love could kiss. Strange what a war can do to a man. She pulled back and I smiled then, and kissed her again. It didn't last long, as our blissful moment was interrupted by the amusing yet somewhat disturbing jabbering of an Ewok. I was so happy then, I even rubbed the little teddy bear's head affectionately. Leia laughed, and I knew it was all going to be okay. I looked into her eyes, and I was amazed at what I was seeing.

She was so beautiful.

"You know, Princess…" She looked like she was about to berate me for my use of her hated pet name, so I continued before she got a word in edgewise. "You kissed him. On the lips."

She blanched. "You're such a…Scoundrel!"

I smirked. "I thought you liked scoundrels."

She hit me on the arm, and I almost laughed at the look on her face when I had the audacity to look affronted. I spoke before she could spit out any biting remarks. "Come on, let's go meet Luke and Lando. I need to make sure my ship's okay."

She laughed and we stood, arms linked, and walked through the bustling forest as the sky reddened under a setting sun, the Ewok's victory music wafting on the evening breeze. That night, we were victorious.

* * *

Fin. 


End file.
